


Post-Battle Declarations

by midnightdrops



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, it was supposed to be a drabble and turned into a ficlet welp, post-reveal, this is super short like really really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6336142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightdrops/pseuds/midnightdrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How can you think I’m anything but hopelessly in love with you?” Adrienette, post-reveal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Battle Declarations

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! A good friend of mine suggested I write this prompt for our favorite love bugs c: As usual, I suck at titles, so if anyone has a recommendation feel free to comment. 
> 
> Also, it's my first time writing ML fanfiction, so let me know if anything needs tweaking - I appreciate any feedback! Enjoy!

“You could’ve _died!”_

The two superheroes were flying through the air after battle, their Miraculouses beeping in warning. The day had been saved, the akuma defeated and the victim – a high school computer science teacher humiliated by a student – turned back to normal. The battle had consisted of Ladybug running straight to the monster, who was shooting razor-sharp discs, and the superhero had suffered a few burns, much to the chagrin of a certain black cat.

“Adrien, I’m _fine.”_ Ladybug’s yoyo caught the fence of her top patio and she swung forward, jumping up and landing on the patio by her room. She turned around, glaring at the young man behind her.

“Marinette, you could’ve actually died!” Chat Noir threw his hands up in the air, frustrated. He let out a small growl and detransformed, Adrien Agreste now standing in front of an annoyed Marinette Dupain-Cheng. “You can’t always run off and try to run hero! You’re human, you _can_ get hurt—“

“I know!” the young woman fell back on her desk chair, running a hand through her hair and wincing slightly at the small burns. “I don’t see why you’re so upset about this – they’re just burns. The Lucky Charm fixed most of my injuries.”

“Marinette, you always do this.” Adrien paced the bedroom floor, his voice rising. “You always put yourself at risk, like letting a _dinosaur_ swallow you. Lucky Charm can’t fix you if you’re _dead!”_

“What about _you_?” Marinette stood up immediately, pointing at him. Her chair wheeled away from the force, loudly hitting her desk. “You push yourself between me and the monster, always taking the hit yourself! You actually disappeared from the present once! I can’t keep defeating the akuma alone, with you getting hurt!”

“Oh, so I’m _useless_ \--?”

“That’s the _opposite_ of what I’m saying, you dumb cat!” Marinette was yelling now, her arms moving animatedly.

“You’re always acting that way, though!” Adrien wiggled his hands. “’Oh, Chat Noir, distract the monster, I’ll take care of it!’ It’s like you think of me as your sidekick!”

“You’re my partner!” Marinette screamed. “How can I see you, my own partner, as someone below me if I’m anything but hopelessly in love with you?!”

Adrien blinked and straightened slightly, pointing at himself. “M-Me?” he asked, his voice quieter than it had been minutes ago.

Marinette let out a small groan. “No, the _other_ black cat I roam the streets of Paris with, battling monsters.”

Adrien nodded slowly and sat down on her bed. “Oh.”

The superhero sighed and sat next to the blond, placing her hand on his shoulder. “Look, I’m sorry I keep worrying you. I don’t mean to.” She gently smacked him on his shoulder with a smile. “But _you_ have to stop jumping in front of me for every hit – I get really scared when you do that.”

Adrien looked up at her. “I do it because I don’t want you hurt. I love the Ladybug I prowl the streets with.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Silence filled the small pink bedroom before Adrien took Marinette’s hand in his, bringing it up to his lips. “I apologize, my lady.”

Marinette rolled her eyes as he leaned in to kiss her hand, but she pulled it away, tilting her head slightly to meet his lips. It was a short, gentle kiss, and Adrien smiled into it. Marinette pulled away, eyebrow raised.

“What is it?”

“Nothing, I was just thinking about how I’m _feline_ better now that you said you love me.”

Adrien was met with a pillow to the face.


End file.
